disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baymax
Baymax is the deutragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. and in it's sequel of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. He is a healthcare robot and member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. He is the male equivalent of Fluttershy (Andrea Libman). Background Wait 'til my brother sees you! You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many! Tadashi to Baymax (in a recording prior to his death) Baymax was created by the brilliant Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare-providing robot nurse/doctor for the citizens of San Fransokyo and his brother, Hiro Hamada. Tadashi's goal in creating Baymax was to help improve healthcare around the world, basically wanting nothing more than to use his creation and genius for the betterment of humanity. To provide him with his programming and overall personality, Baymax was given a special chip with Tadashi's inscriptions. The chip makes him the lovable robot he truly is, for without it, he can be conceived as an entirely different being. As programming would have, Baymax is instantly summoned by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care." Official Description Baymax cares. That's what he was designed to do. The adorable, plus-sized inflatable robot's job title is technically Healthcare Companion: With a simple scan, Baymax can detect vital stats, and, given a patient's level of pain, can treat nearly any ailment. Conceived and built by Tadashi Hamada, Baymax just might revolutionize the healthcare industry. But to the inventor's kid brother Hiro, the nurturing, guileless bot turns out to be more than what he was built for—he's a hero, and quite possibly Hiro's closest friend. And after some deft reprogramming that includes a rocket fist, super strength and rocket thrusters that allow him to fly, Baymax becomes one of the Big Hero 6.3 Personality I am programmed to assess everyone’s healthcare needs. Baymax As mentioned above, Baymax is a healthcare robot. As such, he is highly intelligent in the world of medics, devoted, and extremely caring for his patient, in question. Even so, he is slightly naïve, as he initially lacks understanding of human emotion, as well as lacks human emotion, himself, only being concerned of his patient and providing excellent healthcare to the best of his ability. Baymax's programming comes from the health care programming chip Tadashi had made that contains Baymax's personality and memories. Once installed inside him, Baymax is the lovable, adorable, kind-hearted medical machine he was made to be. However, other chips installed can also affect him greatly. One instance was the chip created by Hiro that gave Baymax several karate moves but also sent him on a violent rampage without the presence of his original chip. Baymax is rather calm, even when in dangerous situations, and takes his time thinking of ways out of even the simplest of situations. Baymax is also very curious of his surroundings and tends to get easily distracted. However, after meeting Hiro, he slowly begins to change, pick up human tendencies and emotions, and eventually gains a personality of his very own, outside of his original programming, thus enabling him to form a close bond with the young boy genius, to the point where his protection over the former was no longer out of the fact that he was his "patient", but rather because he felt a true emotional connection and love for him. During his time with Hiro, Baymax saw the boy as a patient and would often follow whatever he would suggest, when believing it would improve his health, such as following the microbot to where it was heading, and allowing Hiro to upgrade him twice to catch Yokai. However, as he grew close to Hiro, he no longer followed Hiro's orders, specifically after the latter manipulated the robot's programming in order to murder Yokai; growing to realize that this would not help Hiro and that Tadashi wouldn't approve, thus proving he had moved on from his initial programming. From that point, forward, Baymax's actions were consented. Though Baymax gained a personality and a mind of his own as the film progressed, one definite part of his programming that he decided to stick with, aside from his role as a healthcare companion, was his vow to never harm a human being. This would go on to shape the foundation of the Big Hero 6 moral code, as violence is not always the answer. His chip was actually created by Samuri, an evil robot who plans an attack on the human race. Physical Appearance Looks like a walking marshmallow. (by Hiro) Baymax is a helper robot, who provides assistance to the host or guest within his presence. He is an inflatable white robot with his metal parts built from inside. They are only visible when one looks deep inside through his inflatable vinyl material. Baymax's external structure resembles the appearance of a cute, fluffy snowman, or, as Hiro calls him, a big marshmallow. A small badge-shaped access port is placed on the left side of his chest that can hold up to four cartridge chips at a time to contain his initial programming and any additional programming. After Hiro downloads karate techniques into Baymax, he develops a prototype dull-green armor for Baymax to use in executing karate. This armor covers his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form and grants his vinyl construction resistance to damage. However, the armor is also wide enough to enable Baymax's wide exterior to fit. In his superhero form, he is upgraded with red and purple protective armor. While in this form, he has the ability to fly with the aid of two foot-equipped rocket thrusters and back-mounted wings and can fight thanks to the reinforced durability the armor offers. This armor is also more flexible in that it possesses tremendous strength while at the same time it is more light-looking and sleek in design. Powers and Abilities According to Tadashi, Baymax was programmed with considerably impressive strength (he is stated to be able to lift 1,000 pounds) and the ability to store a massive amount of data, making him highly intelligent in several fields, should he take the time to access the information. He is also programmed with 10,000 different medical procedures and equipment, such as defibrillators equipped in his hands and an antibacterial spray that is dispensed from his fingers. His body is also equipped with a heating system that warms anyone lying on him. However, his vinyl building made him rather vulnerable in harsh situations, resulting in Hiro creating a special, battle suit to utilize the healthcare robot in defeating sinister villains about the city of San Fransokyo. The first suit was equipped with Ninja-esque skills downloaded from one of Hiro's tai-chi videos, enabling Baymax with karate action. Baymax's true powers, however, lied within his "2.0" version. The massive, red battle suit that gave Baymax incredible strength, flight via a set of rocket thrusters and back-mounted wings, and a scanning system within his helmet; giving him the ability to track and find anyone using only their medical information, such as body temperature and heart rate. Baymax was also given rocket-fists that, when unleashed, can cause an incredible amount of damage. The back of Baymax's armor was also equipped with magnetic extensions, allowing Hiro to safely ride atop the robot's back (when wearing his own armor) without the fear of falling. Appearances Big Hero 6 Baymax's first meeting with Hiro. One night, while giving him a tour of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Tadashi brings his younger brother Hiro into his laboratory. Using duct tape, Tadashi purposely causes Hiro physical pain on his right arm, causing Hiro to let out a cry of pain. This activates Baymax, whom Tadashi introduces as his latest project. Baymax makes his way towards Hiro and greets him, stating that he had been alerted to the need for medical attention with Hiro's cry of pain. He then gives a brief diagnosis of Hiro, tends to his wound and gives him a lollipop for being a good boy. Baymax tells Hiro the code words meant to deactivate him ("I am satisfied with my care") and after Hiro says those words in confusion, the robot returns to his idle state. At some undetermined time, Baymax was taken to the Hamada household, where he remained dormant. Meanwhile, during the robot's time of inactivity, Tadashi was tragically killed in a fire at San Fransokyo Tech, leaving Hiro to fall into deep depression. Hiro meets Baymax again in his room. On a day following the events of Tadashi's death, Hiro accidentally stubs his toe, letting out a cry of pain which summons Baymax, who greets Hiro and makes an attempt to tend to his wounds. However, out of despair, Hiro spends their reunion trying to rid himself of the robot, finding him annoying. Baymax informs Hiro of the code words meant to deactivate him and Hiro says those words while forcefully trying to push Baymax back into his idle state, but he slips off Baymax in mid-sentence. As he falls to the floor, he stumbles upon one of his Microbots (an army of miniature nano-bots created by Hiro to present at the science fair of San Fransokyo Tech on the night of Tadashi's death). However, as they were in the same building that caught fire, Hiro believed that the Microbots were destroyed. Even so, the sole Microbot in his possession tries to link itself with the remaining Microbots that had survived. Because of Hiro's belief, however, he deems the device defective and discards it. Baymax making an attempt to comfort Hiro on Tadashi's death. Baymax, however, notices the bot trying to reach a particular destination and notifies Hiro. Hiro sarcastically orders Baymax to find the Microbot's desired destination, but the robot takes it literally and does just that. Hiro hastily follows behind in an attempt to bring Baymax home, but the two soon find themselves at an abandoned warehouse. The two enter the warehouse by way of an open window, in which Baymax, who gets stuck in the window, deflates himself to get through and reinflates once inside. While searching the warehouse, they stumble upon an assembly line mass-producing a hoard of Microbots. Just then, the Microbots begin to rise, eventually swarming to attack Hiro and Baymax. While trying to escape the warehouse, they soon learn that the culprit behind the conspiracy is a masked man by the name of Yokai, who pursues the duo until they finally manage to escape. Baymax gets stuck in the window again, but gets pushed out by the Microbots and catches Hiro as they fall. After running away from the warehouse, Hiro frantically rushes to the San Fransokyo Police Station to report the incident, hoping to use Baymax as a reliable witness. Before Baymax can share his experiences, however, his battery begins to drain, rendering Baymax dysfunctional. Hiro is then forced to return Baymax home to recharge. Once he regains his composure, he notices Tadashi's absence within the household and questions his whereabouts. Hiro explains Tadashi's death, leaving him with a heavy heart. Sensing this, Baymax downloads files on human emotion, allowing him to properly comfort Hiro. Baymax's first battle suit. Just then, Hiro realizes that the fire that killed Tadashi was no accident, but instead a way for Yokai to cover the tracks of his Microbot theft. Blaming Yokai for the death of his brother, Hiro swears to bring him to justice, immediately recruiting Baymax to assist him. To achieve this goal, Baymax is given an upgrade. Using data and programming from a karate film, Hiro installs a new chip within Baymax's programming—one that gives him the ability to battle. Along with that, a suit of armor to protect his balloon-like exterior is also created, though Baymax notes his discomfort, feeling that the modifications may undermine his intentional purposes. Nevertheless, Hiro assures the best and instructs Baymax to do some karate moves. After Baymax's training, Hiro teaches Baymax how to fist bump and Baymax adds fist bump to his caregiving matrix. The duo then sneak out into the night to track down Yokai. At the warehouse, however, Yokai is nowhere to be found. Nonetheless, the duo seeks guidance through the sole Microbot in their possession and are led to the nearby docks, where Yokai soon appears. Hiro and Baymax go into hiding and prepare for battle, until Hiro's best friends and Tadashi's former classmates (Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, and Fred) arrive, having been contacted by Baymax earlier, believing that their presence would help subdue Hiro's depression. The noise made by their arrival catches Yokai's attention and the masked villain instantly attacks, throwing a load of cargo at the team in hopes of crushing them, only to be foiled by a protective Baymax. While the team retreats to Wasabi's van, Baymax stays behind to battle Yokai, though he meets his defeat rather quickly, being knocked onto the hood of Wasabi's van. With that, the team makes their escape, though Yokai pursues them hastily. During the chase, Baymax saves Hiro from falling out of the van and fastens a seat belt for him while stating their importance. The team eventually escapes by accidentally falling into the bay, making Yokai believe them to be dead. Baymax and Hiro's first flight. They remain on the ocean floor until Baymax removes his armor and brings them to safety, but the team's injuries and low body temperatures come to Baymax's attention. Fred then takes them to his mansion where they will be safe. As the team enters the mansion, Baymax fist bumps Fred's butler Heathcliff. Once inside, Baymax activates his built-in body heater to warm up the bodies of Hiro and the team. As Hiro ponders on Yokai's true identity, Baymax reveals to have scanned Yokai's health (explaining he was meant to care for everyone), allowing Hiro to use the information to track the villain down. Before he does so, he, Baymax and the rest of the team undergo modifications to become a powerful group of superheroes. Under the guise of his armor, Baymax is known as "Baymax 2.0" and is the last to receive an upgrade. Once complete, he and Hiro take a test flight throughout the city, which not only proves to be a success but enhances Hiro's levels of happiness, much to Baymax's delight. As the duo rests atop an air balloon overlooking a sunset, they briefly begin to bond, with Baymax openly taking note of Hiro's increased euphoria and serenity. With this, Baymax believes his treatment to have reached completion, asking Hiro if he's satisfied with his care, which would result in the robot's deactivation. Not wanting Baymax to depart yet, and needing him to help put a stop to Yokai, Hiro denies and returns to the mission at hand, commanding Baymax to scan the city to find Yokai. The masked villain's whereabouts are traced to an island not far from the city and the heroes gather to travel forth. There, they find an abandoned facility originally belonging to tech-geru Alistair Krei, which was shut down after an accident involving his newly-built portal. The group also discovers the portal in the process of recreation, believing that Krei is the culprit behind Yokai's mask and wanting to rebuild the portal for his own purposes. Baymax's merciless side with the absence of his healthcare chip. Just then, the group meets an attack in the form of Yokai and the villain's identity is soon revealed to be Robert Callaghan, the former professor at San Fransokyo Tech who was believed to have been killed in the same fire that killed Tadashi. Furious, Hiro commands Baymax to destroy the professor, but Baymax denies, explaining that he is unable to harm a human being. Without thinking, Hiro removes Baymax's original healthcare programming chip, leaving only his battle programming and turning him into a mindless killing machine. Baymax instantly attacks Callaghan, but because of Go Go, Fred and Wasabi's interference, the villain manages to escape with his life, as the delays provided time for Honey Lemon to recover Baymax's original chip and return it to its slot. Hiro thanks Baymax for his comforting ways. Ashamed and shocked by the trouble he had just caused, Baymax apologizes to the team for causing distress, only to have Hiro order him to find Callaghan in hopes of finishing the job. Baymax explains that his scanner has been corrupted and the two return to San Fransokyo to repair it. There, a frustrated Hiro tries to remove Baymax's healthcare programming chip again, but can't open his hard drive and demands that the robot open it himself. Remembering the events that occurred the last time his chip was taken out, he refuses to allow Hiro to open his access port, saying that it will not ease the boy's pain. Out of anger and grief, Hiro has a breakdown, openly voicing his despair over Tadashi's death. Baymax comforts Hiro by specifically stating "Tadashi is here", leading him to show a series of recorded footage of Hiro's deceased brother on his video monitor. The sight and sound of a comforting, loving Tadashi eases Hiro's heavy heart, successfully comforting him and bringing him to his senses. The boy thanks his robot companion for the comfort, just before the rest of the team arrives and shows the duo new footage that they uncovered on the island. Baymax rushing to Hiro's rescue, against Yokai's wrath. It is revealed that Callaghan's daughter Abigail was apparently killed in the accident that resulted in the closure of Krei's facility, revealing Callaghan's scheme to be a revenge plot against Krei. The team then heads to Krei Tech, where Callaghan attacks the tech guru and reveals his plot to destroy all that Krei loves by sending it all into the portal that killed his daughter. Baymax and the others battle Callaghan, but are soon pinned down by the overwhelming swarm of Microbots. As Baymax merely meets his end, the robot spots Hiro merely seconds away from being sucked into the portal himself. Baymax gathers his strength and immediately rushes to the rescue, managing to save the boy in time. From there, the two set their sites on Callaghan's Microbots, destroying them and sending them into the sucking portal, thus rendering Callaghan powerless. With that, Baymax and Hiro launch towards Callaghan, who prepares for his supposedly oncoming demise, but Baymax stops inches short of attacking the villain as Hiro has decided to follow the moral code set by Baymax and the rest of the team. Instead, the two just swipe Callaghan's mask and destroy it. Once the portal is subdued, Hiro and the team prepare to escape to avoid its oncoming destruction. However, Baymax stays behind as his sensor detects signs of life coming from the portal. Hiro realizes that it must be Abigail, so he volunteers to go inside to rescue her. He joins Baymax and as the portal continues to near destruction, the two travel into the mysterious void to recover Callaghan's daughter. Baymax bids Hiro farewell. Inside, and after some time of flying, they come across Abigail's shuttle with help from Baymax's scanners, finding her resting in hyper-sleep. With Baymax pushing, the trio begins the process of making their escape, but a piece of debris from Krei's demolished building strikes them, destroying most of Baymax's armor as well as detouring their escape to the point where survival is nearly impossible. However, having one rocket-fist intact, Baymax gets the idea to blast Hiro and Abigail to safety, knowing that sacrificing himself would be the only way to save Hiro and thus requests Hiro to state that he's satisfied with his care, which is the only way he will be able to leave the boy's side. Realizing that this will result in Baymax's demise, Hiro goes against the idea, refusing to lose Baymax as well, but the robot calmly explains that it's the only way of survival and assures Hiro that, no matter what, he will always be with him. In tears, Hiro embraces his companion as a way of bidding farewell and sadly recites the statement to initiate Baymax's deactivation. With these words, Baymax ignites his rocket fist, sending Hiro and Abigail back to safety while he is left stranded within the portal, which eventually explodes, thus trapping the robot inside. Hiro and Baymax are reunited. After returning home with Abigail by his side, Hiro and the team mourn the loss of their robotic comrade. Following these events, Hiro and the gang bring Callaghan to justice, sending him to the authorities while a now-conscious Abigail is taken to the hospital for medical care. Sometime after the catastrophe ends and the city is saved, Hiro manages to move on from the loss of Tadashi and Baymax, finding comfort in his family and friends as well as joining San Fransokyo Tech as an official student alongside the rest of his companions. As such, Hiro inherits Tadashi's former laboratory, where he stores Baymax's armor fist in loving memory of his companion. Upon fondly remembering the robot, Hiro notices Baymax's original healthcare programming chip within the palm of the robotic fist. This allows Hiro the ability to recreate Baymax, using the chip to restore his personality and memories, thus reviving him completely. The moment Baymax is rebooted, he instantly recognizes Hiro and happily greets him. The two then share a loving reunion. Following Baymax's revival, Hiro reforms the "Big Hero 6" superhero team and the friends go about their days heroically protecting their city. During the credits, Baymax is seen sticking along with Hiro as the two hang out with Hiro's friends and watch television with Cass and Mochi. Newspapers show the Big Hero 6 team performing heroic deeds around the city and Baymax stopping a runaway cable car, saving its passengers. Baymax also attends a ceremony of a building dedication in Tadashi's name alongside Hiro, his friends, Cass and Mochi. Quotes ''Big Hero 6'' *''I'm Baymax you're personal health care companion"'' *''"On a scale of one in to ten how would you rate you're pain"'' *''"I can deactivate if you say you're satisfied with you're care"'' *''"My programming prevents us from injuring a human being"'' ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek'' *''"You're heart rate is increased."'' *''""Do you trust me?"'' *''"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."'' *''"Phenomenal cosmic powers... itty bitty living space!"'' *''"Oh, Al, I'm gettin' kinda fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."'' *''"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."'' *''"Barbie you are incredible." '' Big hero 6: Baymax " Harley are you alright? " " What's so funny about internet trolls? " " Hiro's my friend " Big hero 6: Hiro Hamada " Don't ever come near Hiro again " " Ethan's gone now, you should get some rest " " I'm not going to fight Hiro " " I'm sensing jealousy " Trivia *To capture the personality of Baymax, Don Hall and Chris Williams were inspired by Totoro from Studio Ghibli's My Neighbor Totoro. *One of Baymax's poses on Hiro's laptop resembles Tony Stark's poses when he was putting on his armor at the beginning of Iron Man 3. *In the scene where Baymax first meets Hiro, it is unknown where Baymax got the lollipop he handed to Hiro. *Baymax, Hiro, and Fred are the only members of the team to not have nicknames. *Baymax is 6'2" in height.9 *Hiro and Baymax's flight through the city is reminiscent of when Tony Stark took his first flight in his first cinematic film. *Baymax can download vast amounts of information into himself by simply touching another technological device, such as a computer monitor or, if possible, another robot. This is evidenced during the scene where Baymax downloads all kinds of information on human emotion to comfort Hiro for the first time. He touches Hiro's computer monitor to download the information. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot somewhat implies that Baymax was originally built by Hiro only after Tadashi's death to fill his void, just like in the comic book. At that time of production, his quotes were cheesy. *Baymax activates when he hears the words "Ow" and deactivates when he hears the words "I am satisfied with my care" as mentioned above. *It took Tadashi 84 tries to perfect Baymax. *When Baymax is low on battery, he enters a state that appears to make him highly euphoric and incoherent, as if he were intoxicated. It is possible that power is distributed unevenly throughout his circuitry when there is not enough battery before he shuts down. It is unknown how long it takes for his lithium ion battery to charge. *In the manga version of the movie (which is altered), it is shown that when Hiro was younger, he was severely targeted and bullied for his intelligence, changing him into a shut in. Tadashi would often fight the bullies to protect his brother and provide his brother first aid. To cheer Hiro up, he would also give a lollipop. This may have been his inspiration to create Baymax. *A deleted scene that is present in supplementary books The Science of Big Hero 6 bonus DVD (and the manga named after him) reveals that Baymax was presented at the showcase with Fred and Tadashi by his side and whether or not Baymax was still inside the building when it exploded is left a mystery.10 *Despite the fact that he is supposed to deactivate when he is told "I am satisfied with my care", when he shows Hiro the clips of Tadashi building him and his final completion, when Tadashi in the video said "I am satisfied with my care", the recording had paused but Baymax did not deactivate. This may be because it was from a video or because he needs to hear these words from the person who activated him and whom he is serving as a patient (who, in this case, was Hiro). *Baymax is capable of turning his head around 180 degrees, as shown during the car chase with Yokai. *While Aunt Cass is oblivious to Baymax's existence (until after the events of the film), Hiro and Tadashi's friends appeared to have been acquainted with Baymax prior to the car chase with Yokai. However, Tadashi had never introduced Baymax to them onscreen. *After 2014 renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, Baymax was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6: The Animated Series Category:Robots Category:Characters who fly Category:Machines Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Crushes Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Giants Category:Cuddly Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Japanese Characters